fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead ones
TheItalianFanimeKid (Johnn Markson Aldebrandi or Johnn Maximiliano Aldebrandi) is a autistic fanime artist / born Hispanic (but he is Italian-American, not completely Italian his middle name is base upon of a Spanish of a king and it's Italian) he is known as John Fanime on Youtube the most recognized artist in history in the fanime community, he came to the internet wayback in late 2005 (on December 2005) where he started off old forum and a art site call "DeviantART" (he stating he will make his return on 2018). One of his OC's and Fan Character is pretty known well adorable and awesome character that he has over the years. His persona is himself cosplay as "Team Rocket Grunt" he goes to the anime convention. As of early-mid 2015, he has confirmed that John Fanime will began to start off Season 2 of Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals - new clothes design appearance for John and Sarah Richardson (it was as seen from Tumblr post he mentioned about). And as of May 2015, he officially will start to began in his production of his first 4 fanime movies to upload on December 2015 - to mark his 10th anniversary. In May 14, 2015 - it is also confirmed that John Fanime will be doing a fanime spin-off of Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals-- will be call "Sarah & The Bad Girls" after episode 8 will be done a series about emo/ punk girls who are baddies from the series. Early Life In 2004, he began of his dream thinking of doing flash animation from Newgrounds and he was inspired of doing fan art that he wanted to do the same like the rest of them back in 2004-05. He officially came to the Internet way before since late 2005 of Megaman Forums and deviantART, where he began. He used to have a Youtube Channel of his personal name title of alias back in 06' but was suspended for awhile and in 2007 - he got involved of the fanime community and he did a first Fanime Movie call "An Zorma Day" back in 2007, he did short fanime for awhile back in 2007-2008 for a few a bit and he did his second Fanime Movies call "Team Rocket K two on Drawing World" base off the Looney Tunes of Duck Amuck (feature of Daffy Duck) in the end of 2008, he did more fewer ones but until 2009 where he started to make more fanime movies and he joined the fanime community in the summer of 2009 pointed as "John Fanime 91xz". His dream is to become successful at life, being creative, and become a good artist and showing his talents. Notable creations In 2007 he started doing fanime short and short movie, just first creation was his first old fanime movie call "An Zorma Day", 2008 was Team Rocket K two on Drawing, and 2009 started one of the few crossover we believe was about "Original Character and Cannon Character" pairing or friendship it was a fanime movie call "Team Rocket K two meet Sailor Mercury". He used to of fanime movies on 2007 until 2011, where he stop on that following year till finally stop on 2013 officially - his last fanime movie was Mystery of K Bander Two (fanime adaptation of Story of Three Bears), he made few short videos and stuff back in 2007 to 2011 since he was never was hear. Today, his very first Fanime series call Kaygeta & The Hotshot Gals was developed on mid-late December 2014 he made episode 1 during the project on December 2014 to Janauary/ thru on February 2015. He later came back on Youtube in the weeks of January 6-7, 2015 of reuploading one of his fanime old movies of re-visited (meaning of the flashback) since January 2015 where he came back to the webs to start on his new journey. External Links *TheItalianFanimeKid1991 on Youtube *TheItalianFanimeKid1991 on Tumblr *TheItalianFanimeKid1991 Website